


...если бы Арсений вдруг стал ребёнком

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Чудики [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, ангст, повседневность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Как бы сложилась судьба Арсения и Антона, если бы в результате случайности Арсений стал ребёнком? Что изменилось бы для Антона?
Relationships: Антон Шастун/Арсений Попов, Артон
Series: Чудики [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348450
Kudos: 5





	...если бы Арсений вдруг стал ребёнком

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: сборник [«Чудики»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7704148), часть [«...если бы Арсений вдруг стал ребёнком»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7704148/22694069#part_content).
> 
> Таймлайн: после главы 3,9, но до/вместо 4+ фанфика [«Чудные соседи»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657412/chapters/44245561).
> 
> ✨ ✨ ✨
> 
> Сегодня мне исполняется 28 лет, и я решила в свой праздник порадовать вас милотой ^_^
> 
> [Арт от Маюшки](https://twitter.com/lite_eternity/status/1169178703341019136).

Слова слетают с его губ, сплетаясь в заклятие, обволакивая тончайшей вуалью волшебства кварцевую бусину, проникая внутрь и накрепко вплавляясь в структуру камня. Слова древние, незнакомые, непонятные, невесть на каком языке — ни один маг не знает, что они означают, истинный смысл позабыт много столетий, а то и тысячелетий назад. Некоторые заклятия можно разложить на отдельные компоненты, понять смысл и действие каждого слова, но иные, такие, как это, неподвластны осмыслению; остаётся просто принять их, как аксиому, и пользоваться, отбросив попытки постичь непостижимое.

Это тринадцатая такая бусина, впереди ещё не один десяток: всего в артефакте должно быть сорок четыре бусины, по семь разных слоёв-заклятий на каждой. Одно заклятие занимает печатный лист целиком, сверху донизу, и Шастун рад, что нет нужды зубрить всё это, что можно просто читать с листа, благо в кладовой клыкастика нашёлся очень удобный пюпитр. Впрочем, даже читая, он невольно выучил все слова каждого из заклятий примерно к восьмой бусине.

Артефакторика — наука муторная, требующая предусмотрительности, педантичности и усидчивости. Воздушники редко становятся артефакторами, слишком непоседливы, взбалмошны, легкомысленны… Зато на вещи, зачарованные магом воздуха, неизменно высокий спрос, да и стоят они куда дороже, чем артефакты иной стихии.

Раньше его бесила такая однообразная работа. Теперь — успокаивает. В этой монотонности есть какая-то надёжность, стабильность, _безопасность._ В боевой магии ценой ошибки может стать жизнь, своя или чужая, а здесь ошибиться совсем не страшно: всего-то придётся сжечь чары, пожертвовав результатами пятнадцатиминутного труда, и начать заново; в крайнем случае, купить у гномов новую бусину взамен испорченной.

С кухни раздаётся глухой звук, будто упало что-то довольно тяжёлое, затем следует тихое растерянное «Ой…», и встревоженный Антон рывком убирает с колен застеленный бархатом поднос с бусинами и мчится на кухню, готовый спасать и исцелять.

— Арс? Что произошло?

_Тогда_

Никто не знал, что произошло тогда. Впоследствии они распутывали все нити, пытаясь восстановить исходную картину и понять, как же так получилось, почему всё сложилось именно так, а не иначе, что-как-почему привело к столь значительным последствиям и как всё это исправить.

Ничто не предвещало беды. В тот судьбоносный вечер Антон сидел в гостиной, на вишнёвом диване, и перебирал все имеющиеся у него артефакты, проверяя, не истощился ли вложенный в них заряд волшебной силы, и по мере необходимости подпитывая. Тепло вампкуба привычно согревало его левый бок, а между подлокотником и правым бедром удобно держалась сумка с амулетами и талисманами. В последнее время Арс повадился брать книгу и устраиваться рядом, читая, пока маг занимался своими делами. Антон не возражал — близость клыкастика его не напрягала, а внимания тот не требовал, не отвлекал никак, молчаливо довольствуясь соприкосновением.

По левую руку от Арса сидела, по-турецки скрестив ноги, Тина, негромко повторяющая одно и то же заклинание в попытке выучить наизусть. Неугомонная сестрёнка даже в медовый месяц рвалась совершенствовать свои целительские навыки, и Антон это в целом одобрял, но порой она слишком уж рьяно размахивала руками в попытке освоить какой-нибудь пасс, и, сиди она рядом, занятый своим делом Шаст рисковал бы схлопотать ладонью по лицу или локтем под рёбра. Однако вампкуба её ретивая жестикуляция не беспокоила — даже увлечённый чтением, он легко уклонялся от внезапной «атаки», сказывались вампирские рефлексы…

В кресле напротив устроился Елик, расставляя на журнальном столике весь свой арсенал баночек и бутылочек — приспичило ему ревизию устроить, раз уж денёк выдался тихий и никому не требовалась помощь целителя или менталиста. Чуть дальше сосредоточенно сопели оборотни — Лангепас тренировал Серёжу останавливать превращение на полпути; порой его попытки увенчивались успехом, и гном издавал радостное восклицание, но гораздо чаще вместо этого слышался досадливый рык — с контролем трансформации у Матвиенко пока было так себе. На кухне мерно булькало какое-то зелье, источая странные ароматы — то карбидом пахло, то земляничным мылом, то и вовсе почему-то селёдкой. Что это было за снадобье, Антон не знал, но парой часов раньше капитан Махно, занятый подготовкой ингредиентов, заверил его, что опасности оно не представляет, и даже использованная в алхимических целях посуда останется вполне пригодной для еды.

Всё изменилось в один миг. То ли волк зубами щёлкнул, то ли пришедший с кухни капитан Пятёрки о ковёр запнулся, да только вздрогнул он, покачнулся и, пытаясь не пролить своё зелье, ненароком сшиб со столика несколько пузырьков. Звук бьющегося стекла нарушил концентрацию Тины, и с её пальцев сорвалось недосказанное заклинание, ударило капитана под локоть, отчего свежеприготовленное варево выплеснулось из кастрюльки в сторону Шаста. Елик взмахнул рукой, пытаясь остановить жидкость, но не успел.

Вампкуб молниеносно закрыл Антона собой.

В тот же миг раздался оглушительный треск и всех ослепило непереносимо яркой вспышкой.

Спустя несколько секунд зрение начало проясняться, и Антон, кое-как игнорируя мерцающие перед глазами разноцветные круги, кинулся к Арсу, скорее угадывая его местоположение, чем видя. Он не знал, что случилось с клыкастиком; слишком громкий звук ранил его чуткий слух, и он уже не мог услышать, дышит ли Арсений, бьётся ли его сердце. Действовать приходилось на ощупь, благо почти сразу его пальцы нашли хорошо знакомую шевелюру, а от неё до той точки на шее, где слышен пульс, можно добраться и вслепую…

Арс был жив, сердце билось, но что-то было не так. Остальные уже подали голос, перекликались, проверяя, что случилось и есть ли пострадавшие, а клыкастик отчего-то молчал, не двигался даже. И ощущался как-то странно, как-то не так… Антон не мог понять, что с ним произошло, что изменилось, почему Арсений потерял сознание, и эта неизвестность пугала до одури.

Когда зрение окончательно вернулось, он понял, что же было не так.

Вместо двухсотлетнего вампкуба на ковре лежал, утопая в его одежде, маленький мальчик с невыносимо знакомыми чертами лица.

…

— Я не знаю, что могло дать подобный эффект, — с тяжёлым сердцем признал Елик, изучив результаты проведённого вместе с Кристиной обследования, — слишком много факторов. Мы не знаем, что с ним взаимодействовало, в каких количествах и в какой последовательности: зелье капитана, несколько моих снадобий, моя и Тинина магия, любой из артефактов, которые ты в тот момент держал в руках… Понятия не имею, какая из комбинаций сложилась, их могут быть тысячи! Вдобавок вампкубьесть сама по себе уникальный случай, и тот же самый комплекс факторов, взаимодействуя с обычным вампиром или суккубом, может дать совсем другой результат!

Антон сглотнул. От неприятной новости в горле будто застрял камень, который ничем было не убрать. Он догадывался, что вердикт целителя будет именно таким, но одно дело просто подозревать, и совсем другое — когда квалифицированный специалист подтверждает твои подозрения.

— То есть всё останется… так? Навсегда? — негромко спросил он, косясь в сторону невысокого столика, где мальчонка, одетый в Тинину футболку, сосредоточенно что-то рисовал.

— Я не знаю, Шаст, — хрипло выдохнул целитель, расписываясь в своём бессилии. — Возможно, он будет взрослеть с обычной суккубье-человеческой скоростью. Не исключено даже, что он вырастет в два-три раза быстрее, и всего через несколько лет вновь станет самим собой. Но если вампирское начало в нём перевесит, он может застрять в этом возрасте навсегда…

— На это можно как-то повлиять? — голос звучал глухо и непослушно, говорить было сложно, будто его камнями завалило.

Елик пожал плечами.

— Не уверен, что здесь вообще можно что-то сделать. Хотя… — водник помедлил, явно что-то прикидывая. — Пожалуй, можно принять кое-какие меры для подстраховки: не позволяй ему пить кровь. Можно только в экстренных случаях, если он сильно поранится, например, или его энергопотребность окажется не по-детски большой; но пока всё в порядке — не позволяй. Пока вампирская часть его сущности ослаблена, остаётся надежда на то, что со временем он вновь станет собой.

Антон глубоко вдохнул, переваривая тяжёлую новость и пытаясь понять, как быть дальше. Ещё утром вся его жизнь была куда проще. Пусть её и усложняло расследование и вечная угроза нападения неизвестного менталиста, но он знал, что с этим вполне можно справиться, в конце концов, его ведь годами учили сражаться и распутывать преступные тайны!

Теперь же он был растерян. Как быть, что делать? Шастун понятия не имел, как обращаться с детьми, тем более с таким ребёнком, который родился два века назад и в прапрапрадеды ему годится. Он не знал, каков теперь биологический возраст клыкастика, и чем лучше кормить пацанёнка на этой стадии развития, и где купить одежду ему по размеру, и стоит ли покупать на вырост, ведь неизвестно, будет ли вампкубёнок расти, и если да, то с какой скоростью. Нужен ли ему горшок? Или лучше детское сиденье на унитаз, наподобие такого, как он видел в гостях у Макаровых? Сможет ли он сам помыться, или его придётся купать? Какие игрушки ему нужны? Умеет ли он читать, или придётся учить? Во сколько укладывать ребёнка спать? Где в короткие сроки можно раздобыть кроватку подходящего размера и как этот самый размер вычислить?

На одни вопросы можно найти ответ в интернете, другие задать многоопытной Лукерье, подловив на прогулке, но как быть с самыми сложными, ответа на которые попросту не существует?

Приспособлен ли вампкубёныш к современности, или его память откатилась до девятнадцатого века? Елик предупредил, что при столь значительном возрастном регрессе многие нейронные связи в мозге почти наверняка были разорваны, но предсказать, какие из воспоминаний и навыков сохранятся, попросту невозможно.

Помнит ли Арс хоть что-нибудь?

Помнит ли он _Антона?_

А если нет? Такое ведь вполне может быть: когда вернувшийся в детство клыкастик очнулся, Елик не дал ему и слова сказать, сразу приступил к обследованию. Арсений лишь ошеломлённо глядел на него круглыми глазёнками, покорно исполняя указания целителя. Время от времени вампкубёнок смотрел поверх Еликова плеча, как будто искал взглядом Антона, но ведь могло и показаться, хотя бы потому, что подспудно Шастун _ожидал_ от Арса чего-то подобного…

Похоже, придётся заняться поиском ответов самостоятельно. И начать с самого простого, с того, что поможет ему заново наладить повседневную жизнь.

Шастун ещё раз посмотрел на ребёнка и, постаравшись абстрагироваться от его личности, представил рядом весь макаровский выводок, прикидывая, кто из детей друга выглядит ровесником Арсения. Самые младшие отпадали — слишком уж мелкие, но и ровесником старших он тоже не выглядел, значит, где-то между, лет эдак от трёх и до шести. Детсадовец, в общем.

Что ж, могло быть и хуже. В этом возрасте дети хотя бы умеют ходить, говорить и всё такое.

Кстати об умении говорить.

— Арсений… — тихонько позвал он.

Вампкубёныш отложил карандаш, накрыл свой рисунок другим листом бумаги и обернулся.

— Ты на меня сердишься? — попробовал угадать ребёнок, заискивающе глядя в глаза.

— Нет, — оторопело выдал Шастун, не понимая, с чего бы ему сердиться на Арса.

— Тогда зови меня Арсюшей, — застенчиво попросил мальчик не без доли детского кокетства.

— Ладно. — Антон присел на корточки, чтобы мелкому не пришлось задирать голову, и спросил: — Арсюш, ты помнишь, кто я тебе?

Малой решительно кивнул, одарив его взглядом «ох уж эти взрослые, такие глупые вопросы задают!».

Антон подождал, не дополнит ли _Арсюша_ свой ответ какими-то пояснениями, но мальчонка лишь смотрел на него ожидающе-вопросительно.

— Можешь сказать, кто я для тебя? — осторожно попробовал Шаст ещё раз.

— А зачем? — искренне недоумевал вампкубёныш. — Ты это знаешь, я это знаю. А больше здесь никого нет, все ушли.

Все и правда ушли, спроваженные Еликом сразу после выяснения обстоятельств, да и сам водник тоже удалился, хоть и недалеко, всего лишь в свою любимую комнату — гостевой санузел. Небось опять будет два часа лежать в ванне, погрузившись под воду с головой, чтобы дышать любимой стихией и обдумывать, можно ли что-то сделать для возвращения вампкуба в прежнее состояние.

«Хоть бы он не оказался невыносимым почемучкой, способным часами повторять бесконечные «Зачем?» и «Почему?» — взмолился Шаст про себя, на деле, однако, вымолвив нечто другое:

— Мне важно, чтобы ты, именно ты, сказал это вслух.

Арсюша пожал плечиками — ладно, мол.

— Ты мой Антон, — произнёс вампкубёнок как нечто само собой разумеющееся, будто это всё объясняло.

— Замечательно, — одобрил Шаст, смутно припомнив, что детей вроде нужно хвалить за каждую мелочь.

Что ж, уже лучше, чем ничего. Этот ответ доказал, что Арсюша хоть и не владеет полной памятью взрослого Арса (иначе сказал бы что-нибудь из разряда «Ты — мой _истинный,_ огонёчек»), однако в целом помнит и Антона, и свою с ним связь.

— Скажешь мне, сколько тебе лет? — на пробу спросил Антон, всё ещё не совсем понимая, как вести себя с таким Арсом.

Ребёнок угукнул, выставил ручки перед собой, сжал кулачки и принялся по одному разгибать пальцы, начиная с мизинца левой руки: один, два, три… Шаст затаил дыхание, внимательно следя за меняющимся количеством пальцев: четыре, пять, шесть… семь, восемь? Девять?.. Десять?!

Нахмурившись, вампкубёныш уставился на собственные ладошки, пытаясь понять, что не так, почему же что-то не сходится. Поморщился, как от головной боли, потёр переносицу, ущипнул… Стремясь отвлечь Арсюшу от непосильных раздумий, Шаст выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Можешь прочитать, что у меня на футболке написано? — Антон спросил прежде, чем понял, что надпись-то на английском. Однако Арсюша его удивил:

— Нет света без тьмы.

Антон не помнил точно, в каком году или хотя бы веке Арсений начал учить английский, но был уверен, что до становления вампиром тот знал лишь два языка: русский и французский. Получается, некоторая часть взрослых знаний сохранилась?

На пробу задав ещё несколько вопросов, Шастун более-менее прояснил для себя границы памяти: Арсюша помнил значимых людей из своего прошлого (кривился, услышав имя Эдгарда, и становился мечтательно-задумчивым, если упомянуть Вольдемара или назвать имя любого из _истинных_ ), интуитивно понимал, как обращаться со смартфоном, охотно листал фотографии, узнавая лица общих знакомых и отпуская комментарии:

— Это Дима. Он хороший. Это Серёжа, он тоже хороший, но иногда воет и мохнатеет. Это Лясечка, она милая! Это Паша, он классный. Это твой Илюша, у него много деток, и он их всех-всех любит. Это мой Илюша, у него холодные руки. Это Елик, он… Блин, как это называется, когда врач и маг одновременно? Точно, целитель! А ещё он зараза! Дразнится потому что…

Пользуясь случаем, Антон осторожно прикоснулся к маленькой ручонке, проверяя, не подкралась ли коварная прохлада вампирского голода. Однако ладошка была тёплой, почти горячей. А ещё Арсюша, почувствовав его прикосновение, робко улыбнулся и придвинулся поближе.

Выяснив у суккубёныша всё необходимое, Антон отошёл в столовую, чтобы, поглядывая через проём на Арсюшу, позвонить Макару — они-то с Лукерьей, как многоопытные родители, должны знать, где можно купить для ребёнка всё необходимое. Было бы проще разговаривать, находясь в другом, звукоизолированном помещении, однако Шасту не хотелось оставлять вампкубёнка без присмотра — мало ли что. Пускай после их разговора Арсюша вновь увлёкся рисованием, кто знает, что может прийти ему в голову через минуту?

Когда он положил трубку, вампкубёныш уже крутился вокруг него, застенчиво пряча руки за спиной. Заметив, что на него обратили внимание, Арсюша просиял и, выпалив «Это тебе», вручил Антону свой рисунок и, отчего-то засмущавшись, убежал в гостиную и спрятался за подлокотник дивана.

Стараясь не рассмеяться от столь несвойственного Арсу поведения, Антон перевёл взгляд на его рисунок и оторопел. 

Другие дети рисуют как? Голова — кружок или овал. Тело и конечности — либо овалы, либо палки.

Арсюша рисовал иначе. Пусть линии были неровными, — всё же детские ручонки не имели взрослой сноровки, — однако в корявеньких контурах легко узнавались черты Антона: удлинённый овал лица, характерный изгиб бровей, яркий росчерк губ… В столь юном возрасте дети так не рисуют, даже самые гениальные и прошедшие художественное обучение. Наверное, потому, что в этом возрасте они даже мыслят по-другому.

Это давало надежду на то, что Арсений, прежний взрослый Арсений, не потерян для них, что его личность ещё не растворилась бесследно, вынужденная ютиться в тесном детском мозге. Что Арса ещё можно вернуть.

Знать бы ещё, как.

_Сейчас_

Ворвавшись на кухню, Антон в первый миг охуевает: ему кажется, будто в помещении прошёл снегопад, и от вида столь невероятного события вампкубёныш моментально поседел. Сморгнув, Шастун отгоняет идиотское порождение фантазии, а заодно вспоминает: не так давно Арсюша заявил, что на кухню нельзя заходить, потому что он хочет сделать Антону кое-какой сюрприз. Картина происшествия проясняется: суккубик пытается спрятать важную улику за спину, но не преуспевает, и опустевшая упаковка из-под сахарной пудры выдаёт его с головой, как и стоящий не на своём месте стул. Похоже, вся эта метель и лжеседина — результат попытки самостоятельно достать необходимый ингредиент с верхней полки.

Принюхавшись, маг понимает, что мелкий не включал газ, не брал спички или зажигалку, словом, не нарушал установленные Антоном правила и не подвергал свою жизнь опасности. Краем глаза он видит на столе смартфон Арса, на экране даже сквозь белый порошок отчётливо читается поисковый запрос «безе в микроволновке». Что ж, дело о сладкой пурге раскрыто в рекордные сроки, не понадобилось даже опрашивать единственного фигуранта, оказавшегося одновременно свидетелем, подозреваемым и пострадавшим. Впрочем, последнее очень условно: страданий на Арсюшиной мордашке не видно, на этом ангельском личике в глаза бросается лишь сахарная пудра, виноватая улыбка и застенчиво-шкодливый взгляд из-под ресниц.

Спасательский адреналин уходит. Антон прикидывает, что благодаря воздушной стихии на устранение последствий уйдёт от силы минута, и, решив отложить уборку на потом, смотрит на своего вампкубёныша, пытаясь понять, что же делать с этим любителем сюрпризов.

Арсюша водит язычком по губам и коже вокруг рта, слизывает горку пудры с собственной ручонки, невинно хлопает глазёнками и в ответ на молчаливое охуевание Антона (поднятые брови, подрагивающий краешек губ — Шасту смешно, но он старается не выходить из роли не то родителя, не то старшего брата) признаётся:

— Теперь я шладенький.

Он слегка шепелявит, потому что его вампирская суть пускай и заснула, однако оставила Арсюше клычки. К счастью, не взрослого размера, они бы не поместились в этом маленьком ротике, а пропорционально уменьшившиеся, но всё равно заметно выделяющиеся длиной и остротой на фоне остальных зубок.

Антон вздыхает, давя улыбку, подхватывает это неугомонное чудо на руки и несёт в ванную. Арсюша проводит липкой ручкой по его щеке и негромко смеётся: — «Теперь и ты шладенький», — после чего затихает, жмётся к нему тёпленьким комочком, без капризов делает всё, о чём его просит Шаст: раздевается, кидая облепленную пудрой одежду в таз, послушно пробует набирающуюся в ванне воду. С настройкой оптимальных для малыша условий приходится повозиться: из-за огненной стихии Антоновы температурные предпочтения относительно воды довольно сложные, он жар и прохладу жидкостей чувствует не так, как остальные люди, и потому не может оценить, подходит ли комфортная ему температура для ребёнка.

Мыть Арса ему не впервой — ухаживал ведь уже когда-то за лежащим без сознания измученным клыкастиком. Правда, тогда Антону приходилось ограничиваться обтиранием мокрой тряпочкой или влажными салфетками, всё-таки восемьдесят кило вампкубьего веса неудобно таскать туда-сюда, да и в ванной ему было бы опасно лежать, бессознательному-то!

Ребёнка купать в чём-то проще, ведь Арсюша, во-первых, в несколько раз легче взрослого Арса, во-вторых, не ранен, не измождён и находится в сознании — может самостоятельно руку поднять или спиной повернуться (господи, у него даже между лопаток сахарная пудра, как он так умудрился вообще?!). Хотя в чём-то и сложнее — ёрзает, водой плещется, всю майку Антону замочил, зараза клыкастая. А ведь и злиться на него не получается, даже в шутку: посмотрит эдак жалобно из-под своих невозможных ресниц, и у Антона всё внутри в лужицу превращается, вот ведь детско-суккубье обаяние, куда там Коту из «Шрека»!

Очень странно видеть знакомый узор родинок на столь маленьком, совсем как будто незнакомом тельце. Там, где у Арса угадывались красивые очертания мышц пресса, у Арсюши смешной выпяченный животик с пупком-кнопкой. У Арсюши ручки тонкие-тонкие, хрупкие, и плечики узкие, и сам он весь маленький какой-то, одна только голова большая, с глазищами на пол-лица. Антон подозревает, что мальчонка остался по-вампирски силён, но брыкается тот вполне по-человечески: то ли подозрения Шаста ошибочны, то ли у Арсюши сохранилось его взрослое умение рассчитывать силу, чтобы никому не навредить.

Антон оставляет его на минуточку в ванной, вручив любимую резиновую уточку, чтобы не скучал (Шаст понятия не имеет, на кой она сдалась взрослому Арсу, лишь надеется, что это не замаскированная секс-игрушка), а сам устремляется к шкафу, чтобы взять самое большое и самое мягкое полотенце, которым клыкастик обычно любил вытираться в холода. В тёплое время года его суккубья натура требовала выходить из ванной, прикрывшись крохотным, мало что прикрывающим полотенцем, а когда становилось прохладно, Арсений кутался сначала в огромное махровое полотенце, а потом в пушистый и уютно-мягкий халат.

Шастун выуживает из ванны своего суккубёныша, заворачивает его всего в это большущее полотенце, одни глаза виднеются, и несёт полученный свёрток в спальню. Оставляет на кровати, поправляет на Арсюше край ткани и едва ли не бегом удаляется в ванную — в результате возни с ребёнком на нём тоже осело изрядное количество сахарной пудры, подтаявшей от природного жара тела и брызг воды и начавшей липнуть.

Наскоро приняв душ, кое-как обтеревшись полотенцем и нацепив домашние шорты, Антон торопливо выходит из ванной — мало ли что за это время успел отчебучить малой?

Но Арсюша чинно сидит посреди постели, по-прежнему закутанный в большущее пушистое полотенце, что даже странно — он ведь та ещё егоза!

Окно вроде закрыто, но по влажной после душа коже проносится непонятный сквознячок, и Шаст зябко поводит плечами. Надо было футболку в ванную захватить, но слишком уж торопился, боязно ведь ребятёнка без присмотра надолго оставлять…

Арсюша переводит на него взгляд своих ярко-синих глазок и восхищённо тянет:

— Какой ты красивыыый! — И решительно добавляет: — Когда вырасту, хочу быть таким же красивым, как ты!

— Ты вырастешь гораздо, _гораздо_ более красивым, Арсюш, — с улыбкой заверяет его Антон, после чего отходит к шкафу, чтобы надеть футболку — суккубёнок пусть и не дозрел ещё ни до чего такого, однако ощущать на своём торсе его восхищённый взгляд очень уж странно. Конечно, Шастун понимает, что на самом деле Арсений в десяток раз старше него, что вампкубу двести с хреном лет… Но сейчас Арсюша не просто выглядит ребёнком — он и ведёт себя как ребёнок, психологически ему как раз те три–шесть лет, на которые он выглядит (более точно определить возраст мелкого не получалось, всё-таки Арсюша оказался весьма самостоятелен для ребёнка, а ещё наверняка с детства был выше сверстников).

Антон садится на кровать и принимается старательно промакивать малого полотенцем: суккубы хоть вроде и не болеют, но у детей здоровье всегда более хрупкое, чем у взрослых, так что лучше перестраховаться.

Вытирать ребёнка — совсем не то же самое, что вытираться самому. Обычно после душа Антон энергично растирался полотенцем до красноты — главное воду стереть, а некоторая потёртость кожи внутреннему огню только в плюс, ведь когда-то давно огонь именно трением и добывали…

С Арсюшей так нельзя; у вампкубика даже на вид кожа тоненькая, да и на ощупь понятно, что очень нежная, настолько, что Антону страшно её ненароком повредить. Арсюшу нельзя растирать так, как Антон привык; приходится осторожно прикладывать полотенце к его тельцу и медленно, без нажима, вести полотенцем по коже, промакивая лишнюю влагу.

Глядя на крохотные пальчики ног, меж которых остались капли воды, и понятия не имея, как их вообще вытереть, ведь даже его мизинец выглядит для этого слишком большим, Антон вздыхает. Он бы с радостью поменялся с клыкастиком: Арс ведь уже не раз имел дело с детьми, всё-таки у него были и дети, и воспитанник; его отцовско-опекунского опыта хватило бы и на то, чтобы позаботиться о крохе- _истинном._ Вот только… Как бы Арсений удовлетворял свой суккубий голод? Высокие моральные принципы не позволили бы Арсу совратить маленького мага, пусть он и знал бы, что на деле тому уже двадцать пять. И что тогда? Клыкастик мёрз бы? Силился заглушить кровью эту суккубью жажду, усмирить крадущийся по венам мертвенный холод? Скрепя сердце оставлял бы его на весь вечер одного, чтобы найти одноночку, в то время как маленький Антоша скучал бы по нему и боялся темноты, а сам Арсений изводился бы от беспокойства?

Нет уж, лучше так. Пусть Антон и впервые вынужден так близко и долго общаться с ребёнком, но вроде бы у него неплохо получается. Хотя, наверное, это во многом заслуга Арса — со взрослым вампкубом Шастуну было легко, потому и с маленьким вампкубиком тоже довольно просто.

Он старательно сушит Арсюшины волосы — сначала поглаживающими движениями промакивает их полотенцем, отчего малой едва не урчит от удовольствия, почти по-кошачьи подставляясь под гладящую руку. Затем Антон прибегает к магии, наколдовывая тёплые потоки воздуха так, чтобы они лучше любого фена просушили чуть длинноватые для ребёнка тёмные пряди. Арсюше нравится его магия, даже, кажется, больше, чем взрослому Арсению; а может, ему всегда так сильно нравилось волшебство, просто взрослый Арс смущался это показывать.

Закончив с сушкой, Антон чмокает Арсюшу в макушку, невольно вдыхая его запах. Ребёнок пахнет почти как взрослый Арс, его волосы вымыты тем же слабоароматизированным шампунем (специально для Арсюши в первые же дни после преображения был куплен детский шампунь без слёз, но вампкубёныш ещё в день покупки капризно заявил, что не будет купаться «с этой вонючей бякой», потому что шампунь «пахнет слишком сильно, и не клубникой, а какой-то химической гадостью». Будучи воздушником, Антон понимал проблему чрезмерно интенсивных запахов, а потому предложил ослабить аромат до приятного уровня, но Арсюша отказался, убежал в ванную и притащил оттуда бутыль своего привычного шампуня, заявив, что будет пользоваться только им), да и гель для душа клыкастик отказался менять, хоть Антон и сомневался, что рассчитанный для взрослых продукт подойдёт и для ребёнка. Но что-то в его запахе всё равно было не так, чувствовалась какая-то сладость и нежность, какой не было раньше. Наверное, так пахнут дети — сладко и нежно.

— Я ароматненький? — хитро сверкая глазёнками, спрашивает Арсюша. Знает же, паршивец, что да.

Антон по-театральному демонстративно склоняется к его макушке и шумно вдыхает воздух; Арсюша хихикает в кулачок. Шастун медленно выдыхает и подытоживает:

— Очень ароматненький, — и не может не улыбнуться, глядя на такую довольную мордашку.

Шастун внутренне посмеивается: так забавно наблюдать за тем, как Арсюша «невзначай» напрашивается на комплименты или «незаметно» подползает поближе, чтобы притулиться к его боку, обнять, насколько хватит ручонок, и затихнуть так, молчаливо надеясь на ласку. Антон никогда не разочаровывает своего суккубика; вот и сейчас, заверив его в ароматности, маг бережно гладит Арсюшу по голове, а потом и вовсе приобнимает, согревая теплом своих рук.

На самом деле ему всё время немного страшно. Страшно навредить такому хрупкому и беззащитному Арсюше, страшно оказаться плохим, безответственным опекуном. Страшно, что Арсений навсегда застрянет в этом облике; в лучшем случае вынужден будет заново тратить годы на то, чтобы вырасти. Страшно, что его вампкубёныша вновь, совсем как взрослого, коснутся беспощадные пальцы мертвецкой прохлады. Как ему спасти Арсюшу в таком случае? Взрослого Арса всегда спасали горячие поцелуи и жаркие объятья, но ведь маленькому Арсюше не подходит такой способ подпитки! Детям нужны совсем другие поцелуи, по-детски невинные — краткий чмок в макушку, заботливый поцелуй в лобик перед сном, лёгкое прикосновение губами к разбитой коленке, чтобы меньше болела. И объятья тоже нужны совсем другие, не просто нежные, но оберегающие, чтобы руки взрослого заботливо обхватывали ребёнка со всех сторон, рождая чувство защищённости от всего мира.

А ещё при взгляде на Арсюшу у него сжимается сердце. Мальчонка выглядит здоровым и счастливым, он активен, непоседлив, игрив, хотя порой на него накатывает и спокойное состояние, в котором он может часа два выкладывать из мозаики какой-нибудь узор или раскрашивать фломастером листок книжки-раскраски. Словом, обычный ребёнок со вполне счастливым детством… Вот только Антон никак не может забыть, что у Арсюши никого нет, ни папы, ни мамы, ни братиков и сестричек, ни друзей-ровесников — никого. У Арсюши есть только Антон. Конечно, у них есть общие друзья, но они все _взрослые,_ маленький Арсюша их узнаёт, радуется их приходу, но совершенно не знает, что с ними делать, равно как и они сами. Ещё есть Илья Соболевский, но последнего вампкубик воспринимает скорее как брата с большой разницей в возрасте — вроде родной, вроде семья, а общих тем никаких нет, да и не знает Соболевский, как с детьми обращаться, и боится случайно своей вампирской силой навредить.

Вот и выходит, что у Арсюши есть только Шаст. Другие дети, испугавшись, зовут маму, даже те, что матери своей не знали и всю жизнь росли в детдоме, и то в испуге взвизгивают: «Ой, мамочки!», и лишь Арсюша, что бы ни случилось, зовёт его, звонко и тоненько: «Анто-он!». Стесняясь малознакомых гостей, Арсюша прячется именно за его ногами, а найдя на прогулке красивое стёклышко или невесть как оказавшуюся в городе лягушку, первым делом спешит показать трофей именно ему.

Антон понимает: он — Арсюшино всё. Старается быть для своего вампкубика и мамой, и папой, и братом, и всем на свете. Старается дать как можно больше: внимания, ласки, воспитания, тепла, полезной и вкусной еды, обучения, всего, что должна давать семья, всего, в чём Арсюша так нуждается.

Совместить ребёнка и расследование оказывается невозможным, и он без сожаления передаёт дело друзьям. Пускай они не профессионалы, но достаточно умны и смекалисты, чтобы справиться. Немного грустно отказываться от любимого дела, но он решается на это с лёгким сердцем и ничуть не жалеет: расследование может вести кто угодно, а заниматься Арсюшей — лишь он один. Теперь он понимает женщин, отказавшихся от карьеры ради ребёнка: его маленькое чудо и впрямь стоит таких жертв.

Шастун находит источник дохода, более подходящий его новому образу жизни. В отличие от расследований и боёв, артефакторика на дому — занятие безопасное, стабильное и, что самое главное, легко совместимое с присмотром за неугомонным вампкубёнышем.

Не проходит и полутора месяцев, как друзья раскрывают дело. Он не спрашивает о личности преступника, ему всё равно, кто эта сволочь, главное — дело раскрыто, злодей нейтрализован (Шасту настолько пофиг, что он даже не уточняет, убит этот гад в бою или просто задержан и просидит в тюрьме ближайшие несколько веков), им с Арсюшей ничего не грозит. Теперь наконец-то можно восстановить документы и подать запрос на переквалификацию. Заочное обучение на мастера-артефактора пригодится, чтобы получать более сложные и дорогие заказы — так он сможет увеличить заработок и вместе с тем снизить количество рабочих часов, а значит, уделять Арсюше больше времени и внимания.

Он души не чает в своём суккубике, и Арсюша платит ему взаимностью — от любого, даже самого увлекательного дела готов оторваться, лишь бы Антона обнять. Мелкий искренне считает его самым умным, самым добрым, самым красивым и вообще самым-самым. Антон не уверен, что достоин хотя бы половины эпитетов, но изо всех сил старается соответствовать, старается быть для Арсюши самым лучшим… кем-то.

Вампкубёныш не считает его своим отцом или братом; Антон не рискует слишком уж расспрашивать, ведь от некоторых вопросов у малыша болит голова, но по всему выходит, что Арсюша помнит свою настоящую семью. Не считает их живыми и не тоскует по ним как по мёртвым, просто помнит, что они были, и легко принимает то, что сейчас их нет рядом.

Каждый день Шастун узнаёт Арсюшу с новых сторон. Замечает и отличия, и сходства с взрослым оригиналом. Например, личико у суккубика круглое, а не вытянутое, разве что подбородок для всей этой детской округлости неожиданно остренький. Выясняет, что вампкубёныш обижается на «Сеню» и «Сенечку», равнодушен к «Арсению» и «Арсу», но охотно откликается на «Арсюшу» и «Арсюшеньку». Открывает для себя то, что Арсюше очень нравится вдвоём с ним собирать большой набор лего по инструкции, но, если мелкий играет один, то никогда не строит по готовой схеме, предпочитая придумывать нечто новое, причём до такой степени необычное и сложное, что Антон диву даётся, откуда у впавшего в детство клыкастика взялась настолько богатая фантазия.

Никто не знает, когда пройдёт действие своевольной магии, превратившей Арсения в ребёнка, и пройдёт ли вообще. С каждым днём Антон всё больше свыкается со своей новой ролью, смиряется с уготованной им судьбой, пусть и скучает по прежнему Арсу.

Антон скучает по его чудачествам и каламбурам, по вороху забавных историй из жизни, по разговорам на равных, по тому, как мастерски клыкастик справлялся с починкой техники и как всегда был готов протянуть руку помощи. Ему порой нехватает этого сейчас; конечно, маленький Арсюша тоже горазд чудачить, придумывать необычные сказки и стремиться всячески ему помочь, но это всё-таки не то — отношения равных взрослых не сравнить с тем, что связывает взрослого и ребёнка.

А ещё он скучает чисто физически. С Арсом было приятно целоваться, его можно было обнять во сне, не боясь раздавить, а то и вовсе заснуть на его плече вместо подушки. Но как же с ним, оказывается, хорошо спалось!

С Арсюшей не так; Антон безмерно любит мелкого, но никак не может отучить его спать в одной с ним постели, а потому качество сна изрядно страдает. Шастун просыпается по пять-десять раз за ночь: боится ненароком придавить рукой или ногой, Арсюша ведь такой маленький, ему так легко навредить! А под утро так и вовсе атас; приходится прокладывать между ними одеяло, потому что мелкий, как назло (вот ведь суккубья _сучность!_ ), жмётся к нему, ёрзает, так и норовит прижаться к его паху, а у вечнодевятнадцатилетнего мага, между прочим, никто утренний стояк не отменял! И если раньше он думал, что самое неловкое — это просыпаться, уткнувшись членом в ягодицы другого мужчины, то теперь он точно знает, что бывают и гораздо более неловкие пробуждения.

Антон давно смирился с тем, что может никогда не вернуть своего клыкастика, _взрослого_ клыкастика. Он старается об этом не думать; в конце концов, главное, что Арсений жив, здоров и счастлив. Шастун ценит это, учится принимать всё как есть, не растравляя душу надеждами на чудо.

Антон смиряется, принимает. Привыкает.

Привыкает каждый вечер синхронно с мелким чистить зубы (Арсюша вдвое ниже него, так что смотрится это уморительно), привыкает укладывать его спать, рассказывая сказку, и устраиваться рядом самому. В отличие от ребёнка, ему нужно лишь около восьми часов сна, а не все десять, и свободные два-три часа он мог бы провести наедине с собой, заняться своими взрослыми делами, но ему просто не хочется уходить. Он лежит рядом, залипая в смартфон и чувствуя, как Арсюша, не просыпаясь, постепенно подползает к нему под бок. Тихое дыхание вампкубёныша успокаивает, окутывает сердце умиротворяющим уютом, заставляет умилиться безмятежности детского сна и с новыми силами взяться за обдумывание взрослого быта: что приготовить им с мелким на завтрак, куда повести гулять, на какой период запланировать рабочие часы, что купить в магазине, когда в последний раз оплачивал коммунальные услуги и не пора ли снова — и так до бесконечности.

Привыкает гасить отработанные за десятилетие боевые рефлексы: Арсюше нравится смотреть с ним фильмы про вампиров, а ещё ужастики с битвами против зомби и прочих живых мертвецов. При виде всех этих страшилок Антона рефлекторно тянет схватить мелкого в охапку, накинуть на него штук десять щитов, швырнуть серию фаерболов в морды чудищ и улететь со своим сокровищем куда-нибудь в безопасное место, поэтому приходится каждые пять минут напоминать себе, что это лишь безобидные спецэффекты, что Арсюше ничего не грозит, тем более здесь, в магически защищённом доме, на их любимом диване, под крылышком сильного огневика. Вообще он сомневается, что такие зрелища подходят для ребёнка, но не находит в себе сил запретить малому смотреть жутковатое кино: а вдруг это связано с их общими воспоминаниями о походе в Бладлайн и битве на кладбище, вдруг это помогает их сохранить? К счастью, фильмы про оборотней маленького вампкубёныша не интересуют — зачем, если в шаговой доступности есть свой волчара?

Привыкает, что порой его принимают за старшего брата Арсюши, хоть они и не особо-то похожи. Должно быть, окружающих вводит в заблуждение его слишком молодой вид и то, что вампкубёныш зовёт его по имени.

Гораздо чаще его считают отцом-одиночкой, как правило, вдовцом. Он не противоречит, но и не подтверждает. Лишь однажды некая пожилая женщина, выгуливающая внучку, прозорливо предполагает, что Антон — опекун, а не кровный родственник.

— У меня был друг. Самый лучший, самый близкий. Арсюша — всё, что от него осталось, — признаётся он, старательно игнорируя ком в горле. Слова причиняют боль, но приносят неожиданное облегчение: наконец-то он может выплеснуть хотя бы часть эмоций, дать выход своей тоске, сказать чистейшую правду, которую всё равно поймут не так. И тут же натянуть на лицо безмятежную улыбку, потому что Арсюша, только что скатившийся с горки и подстраховавший следующего скатившегося малыша, вдруг оборачивается и машет Антону. Ни к чему вампкубёнышу видеть своего взрослого потерянным и грустным. Да и как тут грустить, когда ходячее солнышко уже летит с разбегу в твои объятья?

Так проходят дни, недели, возможно, даже месяцы — Антон сбивается со счёта времени, живёт в бесконечном _здесь и сейчас._ Порой ему кажется, что так было всегда, что взрослый Арс — не более, чем игра воображения, фантазия, странный сон о том, каким вырастет его маленькое чудо.

Однажды на прогулке с ним знакомится недавно переехавшая в их район мать-одиночка — всех местных Антон уже давно знал пусть не по именам, но по детям; Арсюша сторонился ровесников, но охотно играл с малышами, заботясь о них, будто самый настоящий старший братик. Конечно же, обаятельный суккубик вызывал в мамочках шквал умиления, а уж в комплекте с вечно одиноким, заботливым и вполне симпатичным «отцом» так тем более. Антон без труда поддерживал приятельские отношения со всеми родителями на детской площадке, но ни с кем не сближался — не видел смысла. Он жил с Арсюшей и _ради_ Арсюши, зачем им кто-то ещё?

Новенькая мамашка настырно клеится к нему, да так, что даже вампкубёныш, обычно не обращавший внимания на то, с кем общается Антон, забывает об игре и подбегает к своему взрослому, обнимает его за коленки, исподлобья глядя на незнакомку.

— Это _мой_ Антон! Найди себе своего, а этот — мой! — запальчиво выкрикивает он звенящим от волнения голосом. Шастуну остаётся лишь с извиняющимся видом улыбнуться, подхватить чадо на руки и уйти с площадки.

Антон не стыдит ребёнка за неподобающее поведение; он знает, что является единственной опорой для маленького вампкуба, и понимает, что Арсюше было бы страшно его потерять, ведь это всё равно что потерять абсолютно всё!

— Арсюша, солнышко, никто меня у тебя не отнимет, — ласково увещевает он переживающего малыша. Тот сердито сопит, хмурится и в конце концов утыкается личиком в Антоново плечо.

Шастун решает пойти домой; необходимую для ребёнка дозу свежего воздуха и активной беготни Арсюша уже получил, а в теперешнем настроении уже вряд ли захочет продолжить прогулку.

Даже дома Арсюша недовольно сопит и не отходит от него ни на шаг. Всюду следует за ним, будто хвостик: Шаст в ванную, обувь после прогулки по лужам мыть — Арсюша за ним, Антон на кухню — мелкий за ним, решает в гостиной посидеть, поработать над очередным артефактом — и снова обнаруживает рядом своего вампкубёнка.

Обычно Арсюша легко отвлекается от своих детских переживаний и быстро приходит в хорошее настроение, а тут сидит бука букой, взгляд серьёзный, бровки нахмурены: думу думает, а какую — не говорит. Умилительное зрелище!

Плотину прорывает вечером, когда Антон укладывает малого спать и, как обычно, обнимает его и целует в лобик, чтобы ненаглядному ча́душку лучше спалось.

— Когда я вырасту, я обязательно на тебе женюсь! — шёпотом делится своим секретным планом Арсюша.

— Не получится, — огорошивает его Антон и, видя его вытянувшуюся мордашку, поясняет: — Жениться можно только на женщинах. Даже слова похожи, прислушайся: жена, женщина, жениться.

Арсюша огорчённо вздыхает, и Антон не может его не утешить:

— Но ты можешь выйти за меня замуж, если к тому времени не передумаешь.

Синие глазёнки загораются радостным и лукавым огнём:

— Правда? То есть я вырасту и ты возьмёшь меня замуж? Честно-честно? Правда-правда?

— Правда, малыш. Ты только вырасти, — тепло усмехается Антон. Он легко даёт это обещание, зная, что для Арсюши важен не сам факт брака (дети частенько обещают любимому родителю, что женятся на нём, когда вырастут, это всего лишь такое выражение любви и привязанности), а просто чтобы Антон всегда был рядом.

— Я буду расти изо всех сил! — заверяет его просиявший вампкубёныш, тут же кидаясь обнимать.

Нежно посмеиваясь, Антон обнимает Арсюшу в ответ.

— Ложись спать, уже поздно, — говорит он, ласково взъерошивая пушистые тёмные волосы, как десятки раз до этого. — Дети быстрее всего растут именно во сне, а потому для твоего плана очень важно вовремя отходить ко сну.

— Я уже сплю! — с наивной горячностью заверяет его Арсюша, после чего, осознав, что сморозил чушь, смущается и шепчет: — Я очень-очень тебя люблю!

— И я тебя люблю, счастье моё, — нежно признаётся Антон в ответ. — Сладких снов, Арсюш.

Вампкубёныш послушно прикрывает глаза и затихает, но через полминуты начинает ворочаться, после чего просит тихонько:

— Можешь ещё разик меня обнять, пожалуйста?

Антон склоняется к нему, чтобы обнять, и маленькие ручонки привычно обхватывают его за шею и притягивают к себе. Всё как всегда: сначала обнимашки, а потом тёплый поцелуй в лобик.

За миг до соприкосновения он понимает: что-то идёт не так, не по обычному сценарию. Как и в бою, тело интуитивно считывает намерения его визави раньше, чем до сознания успевает дойти суть происходящего; он рефлекторно уклоняется, и потому неожиданное касание маленьких губ приходится лишь на самый уголок рта.

Мгновеньем позже он понимает, что произошло: Арсюша хотел _поцеловать его в губы!_

— Это чтобы ты помнил, что ты — _мой_ ангел, а не чей-то ещё, и что когда я вырасту, ты станешь моим мужем! — деловито заявляет суккубик ошарашенному Антону, после чего желает ему сладких снов, со спокойной душой закрывает глаза и моментально, как только дети умеют, засыпает.

А вот Антону не спится.

Он понимает, какое ему было доверено сокровище, но осознаёт и то, насколько это неправильно. Ему очень не по себе от этого неуместного, _недетского_ по сути своей поцелуя. Пусть это был даже не чмок, а лишь лёгкое, почти невесомое касание к самому краешку улыбки, поцелуй всё равно ощущается дико неправильным. Арсюша ещё ребёнок, пускай и умён не по годам, но всё-таки он ещё даже в школу не ходит — куда, куда такому малышу целовать взрослого дядю в губы? Откуда у Арсюши такие мысли? Что он сделал не так, в каких аспектах воспитания проебался?

Отчего-то саднят костяшки пальцев и чешется запястье. Не отвлекаясь от тяжких дум, он чешет руку, но легче не становится, наоборот, ещё и появляется боль в голове. Будто мало ему было костяшек!

На всякий случай он осматривает тыльную сторону ладони, даже диагностическое заклинание применяет, но так ничего и не обнаруживает.

«Наверное, моей руке просто хочется начистить морду мерзкому педофилу, пусть им я сам же и являюсь», — невесело заключает он, вспоминая чувство трепетного шевеления, настигшее его в момент поцелуя. Не в штанах, — так низко он ещё не пал, и надеялся, что до этого никогда не дойдёт, — просто где-то за грудиной. Похоже на то, когда Арсюша, уткнувшись личиком ему в плечо, вдруг моргает, и пушистые реснички щекочуще-нежно проводят по коже.

Запястье зудит всё сильнее, и он вновь тянется почесать беспокоящий участок кожи. Его взгляд цепляется за любимый браслет с висюлькой, и впервые за долгое время он ловит себя на мысли, что висюлька похожа на Арсюшины клычки. Слишком похожа… На миг он даже думает, что увековечил таким образом выпавший молочный зубик, но потом вспоминает, что до клыков очередь доходит лишь в школьном возрасте, а его вампкубёныш для этого ещё слишком мал.

А потом в голове всплывает это странное «мой ангел». Арсюша никогда так его не называл, и никто не называл, но почему, отчего это прозвучало так знакомо?

Антон переводит взгляд с непонятной висюльки-клыка на сладко спящего вампкубёныша и невольно улыбается. Он подумает обо всём завтра, когда перестанет так раскалываться голова. Ради Арсюши он решит все проблемы, найдёт способ справиться с этой непонятной ситуацией, ему просто нужно немного поспать, отдохнуть, освежить голову…

— И тебе сладких снов, клыкастик… — шепчет он, проваливаясь в спасительное забытьё сна.

…

Антону снились какие-то чудны́е сны: сильное гибкое тело в объятьях, смутно знакомые лучики едва заметных улыбчивых морщинок у глаз, нежные прикосновения крепких рук, чья-то округлая и очень соблазнительная задница, прохладный шёлк халата, шоколадная россыпь родинок на мускулистом торсе…

А когда он проснулся, нашёл в своих объятьях не Арсюшу, но Арсения. Взрослого, привлекательного, безумно сексуального Арсения, который был очень рад пробуждению от поцелуя в губы, и к которому было можно — и нужно, и хотелось! — прижиматься утренним стояком, чувствуя его ответное желание.

— Арс, Арс, Арс! — Антон не мог остановиться, откровенно наслаждаясь его _взрослым_ именем и осыпая поцелуями его наконец-то _взрослое_ лицо. — Клыкастик, любимый, я _так_ соскучился!

— Как… ты меня назвал? — заторможенно переспросил Арсений, распахивая глаза шире привычного.

— Клыкастик, лю… — повторил Антон, тут же обрывая себя и заливаясь краской. — Господи, _Арс!.._

— Люблю тебя, — просиял вампкуб и, огладив сквозь ткань его рвущийся наружу член, сказал совсем просто: — Ангел, будь моим.

— Я и так твой, — охрипше признался Антон и, сглотнув, сделал зеркальный жест рукой, лаская желанную плоть и лишний раз убеждаясь, что Арсений действительно полностью _повзрослел._

***

Потом Антон будет немного скучать по _Арсюше,_ но ведь чистая и светлая любовь _его шладенького вампкубёныша_ никуда не ушла, просто выросла, как и он сам. При взгляде на взрослого Арса у Антона по-прежнему будет щемить в сердце от непередаваемой нежности, просто к ней теперь добавится партнёрство на равных, восхищение, уважение и страстное желание.

А спустя несколько лет Арсений предложит завести ребёнка, и не будет в этом мире никого более счастливого, чем они двое.

Хотя будет. Но позже, месяцев через девять…

**Author's Note:**

> ЗДЕСЬ **НЕТ** ПЕДОФИЛИИ. AgedDown!Арсюша **сам** принял решение поцеловать своего Антона, потому что Арсюше так захотелось. Вероятно, глубоко внутри него сохранилась личность взрослого Арсения, и именно его взрослое «я», безмерно любящее своего ангела и страстно желающее расколдоваться, подтолкнуло себя-мелкого к этому поступку.
> 
> Антон и Арсений, как и автор сего рассказа, придерживаются мнения, что **романтические и эротические взаимодействия допустимы ТОЛЬКО с теми, кто способен дать осознанное на то согласие**. Обычные дети, не являющиеся заколдованными двухсотлетними вампкубами, такое согласие дать НЕ способны, поскольку НЕ ОСОЗНАЮТ в полной мере всех нюансов происходящего и будущих последствий своего решения.


End file.
